Winda
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Dwoje nieznajomych sobie ludzi, kobieta i mężczyzna, spotyka się w windzie. Co się stanie, kiedy ta niespodziewanie zepsuje się i zatrzyma między piętrami?... Z dedykacją dla A.


Nigdy się nie spóźniał. Miał to jeszcze z czasów wojska, kiedy to za każde, najmniejsze nie zjawienie się na czas na apelu czy musztrze było karane kozą albo sprzątaniem kibli w całej jednostce. Poza tym, bycie na czas było jakby rozkazem, który należy wykonać. Dlatego też umówiony na dziewiątą trzydzieści, wstał wystarczająco wcześnie, żeby wziąć długi, zimny prysznic, coś zjeść i wypić kubek kawy. Wychodząc z mieszkania, pomógł nawet sąsiadce wynieść śmieci. A teraz, kiedy szedł przez duży, marmurowy hol, miał świadomość, że do spotkania zostało mu jeszcze jakieś piętnaście minut i nie musiał się wcale śpieszyć.

Przy windzie tłoczyło się mnóstwo ludzi, dlatego stanął z boku, z zamiarem poczekania na następną. Kiedy winda odjechała zapełniona do granic możliwości, przyjechała druga, zupełnie pusta. Wszedł do środka i nacisnął przycisk z wybitą dwudziestką dwójką. Cofnął się do przeciwległej ścianki i oparł o nią. Drzwi zaczęły się zamykać z cichym sykiem.

- Niech pan zatrzyma windę! – Usłyszał nagle i od razu wsunął dłoń między drzwi. Dzwonek oznajmił ponowne ich rozsunięcie. I dokładnie w tym momencie do środka wpadła kobieta i zaczepiając butem o próg windy, runęła przed siebie. Szybkim ruchem pochwycił ją w ramiona, ratując przed niechybnym upadkiem.

_Zawsze się spóźniała, co uważała za swoją największą wadę. Nawet jak wstawała wcześniej albo wychodziła wcześniej z domu, zawsze wypadało jej coś, co ją zatrzymywało. Tak było i tym razem. Wyłączyła dzwoniący budzik, wzięła prysznic i ubrała się. Wybrała czerwoną, zwiewną sukienkę, sięgającą jej do kolan. Kiedy jednak wróciła do sypialni umalować się, została zasypana komplementami i znowu wciągnięta do łóżka. Sukienka została haniebnie wygnieciona, ale było warto, bo kiedy biegła w umówione miejsce, nadal czuła na sobie gorące dłonie mężczyzny. _

_Do budynku wpadła z ponad półgodzinnym spóźnieniem i dlatego nie mogła sobie pozwolić na choćby minutę dodatkowej zwłoki. Widząc zamykającą się szybko windę, krzyknęła z nadzieją, że mężczyzna, którego dojrzała w środku, zatrzyma ją. Na szczęście nieznajomy okazał się gentlemanem i udało jej się wsiąść do windy. Nie zauważyła jednak progu i zahaczyła o niego, potykając się. Wtedy znowu uratował ją nieznajomy i chwytając ją w silne, męskie ramiona, pomógł wstać. Od zapachu jego perfum zakręciło jej się w głowie._

Z łatwością pomógł jej złapać równowagę. Była lekka. Kiedy stanęła obok niego, mógł jej się przyjrzeć. Była wysoka, szczupła, a w czerwonej sukience, którą miała na sobie, wyglądała naprawdę pięknie. Jasne, lekko kręcone włosy dotykały jej policzków. Miała ładną twarz o dużych, niebieskich oczach i ślicznym uśmiechu, którym go właśnie obdarzyła.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała.

- Proszę bardzo – odpowiedział grzecznie, także się uśmiechając.

I wtedy nagle znowu runęła na niego. Pochwycił ją ramieniem i roześmiał się.

- Pani chyba próbuje mnie poderwać – rzucił rozbawiony.

- Nie, nie! - zaprotestowała. – Ja tylko... złamał mi się obcas... – Mówiąc to, sięgnęła po but, nadal opierając się o niego. – O, widzi pan! – Podetknęła mu pod nos czarny bucik ze złamanym obcasem.

- Widzę – przytaknął. – Cóż, zdarza się.

_Stała na jednej nodze, opierając się o ramię mężczyzny. Czuła pod palcami twardość jego mięśni. Jego dłoń obejmowała jej talię, pomagając jej zachować równowagę. Zdjęła drugi but. Stanęła boso na wyścielonej bordowym materiałem podłodze windy. Mężczyzna, najwyraźniej bardzo rozbawiony całą sytuacją, cofnął ręce. Spojrzała na niego kątem oka. _

_Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Miał na sobie idealnie skrojony czarny garnitur i białą koszulę bez krawata. Jej uwadze nie uszło to, że nieznajomy był niezwykle przystojny. Miał nieco ciemniejszą karnację, ciemne oczy i delikatny zarost. Musiał być żołnierzem. Jego postawa i ruchy zdradzały obeznanie ze sztuką wojny. Lubiła wojskowych. _

_Szybko zwróciła uwagę na woń jego wody kolońskiej. Pewnie lubił mocne perfumy. Ciasną przestrzeń windy wypełniał jego zapach. I nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że już nie myśli o porannej przygodzie w ciepłej jeszcze po namiętnej nocy pościeli, ale o mocnych i silnych dłoniach mężczyzny, które uratowały ją przed upadkiem. Poczuła dziwne podniecenie, ale nic nie dała po sobie poznać. Stała wyprostowana, boso i wpatrywała się w drzwi windy wcale nie modląc się o to, aby rozsunęły się jak najszybciej. _

Wsunął dłonie w kieszenie starannie wyprasowanych spodni od garnituru. Kątem oka spojrzał na kobietę. Podziękował w duchu za swój wzrost; doskonale widział jej dekolt. Czerwona sukienna była naprawdę seksowna, nie wyzywająca, ale działająca na mężczyzn niczym wabik. Był niemal pewny, że przez całą drogę do windy śledziły ją natarczywe spojrzenia mężczyzn. Nie dziwił im się. Ciekawił go jednak fakt, dlaczego sukienka była wymięta. Niewygodna podróż metrem? Ścisk w autobusie? Nie, obstawiał raczej niecierpliwe męskie dłonie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ma dupek szczęście, przemknęło mu przez myśl, taka laska.

Spojrzał na kobietę jeszcze raz, próbując wyobrazić ją sobie nago. Musiała być naprawdę piękna. Sukienka idealnie podkreślała jej kształty. Lubił taki typ kobiet. Stała blisko niego. Jej ramię raz po raz dotykało lekko jego ręki. Był świadomy jej bliskości. Spojrzał na jej kształtne piersi i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Albo mu się wydawało, albo temperatura w windzie podniosła się o kilka stopni.

_Utkwiła wzrok w metalowych drzwiach windy. W lśniącym, gładkim metalu dobrze widziała odbicie swojego towarzysza. Czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie. Wzięła głębszy oddech. Serce zabiło jej szybciej. Miała dziwne przeczucie. _

_Nagle światła przygasły. Raz, potem drugi i zgasły zupełnie. Po chwili jednak błysnęły czerwonawe lampki awaryjne przy suficie windy. Ciepły poblask oświetlił ich sylwetki. I wtedy winda zatrzymała się z krótkim zgrzytem. Kobieta rozejrzała się dookoła. Nie dojrzała jednak ekranu naciskowego z numerami pięter i kontrolkami. Wszystko oprócz stojącego obok niej czujnego mężczyzny pochłonęła ciemność. _

_- To pewnie chwilowa awaria. – Usłyszała obok siebie jego spokojny głos. _

_- Też tak sądzę – odpowiedziała; jej głos zadrżał nieznacznie._

_- Boi się pani?- zapytał ciszej._

_- Dlaczego pan tak myśli?_

- Drży pani.

Ostrożnie ujął jej dłoń. Była drżąca i ciepła od potu. Ścisnął ją mocniej.

- Nie boję się – powiedziała stanowczo, ale prawie szeptem. Jej palce odwzajemniły jego uścisk.

Stali obok siebie w milczeniu. Jej dłoń idealnie mieściła się w jego dłoni. Nagle wydało mu się, że swoją towarzyszkę zna od wieków, że wie o niej wszystko, że świetnie zna każdy centymetr kwadratowy jej pięknego ciała... Wziął głębszy oddech, czując nieznośne pulsowanie w głowie. Serce biło mu znacznie szybciej. Zrobiło mu się gorąco.

- Pani wybaczy – zaczął ostrożnie, puszczając jej dłoń – ściągnę tylko marynarkę...

- Zrobiło się gorąco, prawda? – zapytała.

Wyjął ręce z rękawów i kiwnął głową. Spojrzał na kobietę. Widział jej lśniące oczy i drżące lekko usta. I wtedy opuścił marynarkę na ziemię; nie obchodziło go, czy się pogniecie czy nawet pobrudzi. Zrobił krok w stronę kobiety. Cofnęła się nieznacznie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Jej plecy natrafiły na ścianę windy. Oparł dłonie o lśniący metal tuż nad jej odkrytymi ramionami. Przez chwilę walczył z rosnącym pożądaniem, a końcu jednak poddał się obezwładniającemu uczuciu.

_Upuściła buty na ziemię. Patrzyła na niego. Wiedziała, że pragnie jej tak, jak ona pragnęła jego. I wtedy ją pocałował. Miał twarde, męskie usta, jego zarost łaskotał ją lekko_. _Jego wargi smakowały miętą, pewnie z pasty do zębów. Przycisnął ją do ściany całym swoim mocnym, silnym ciałem aż zakręciło się jej w głowie. Uniosła ręce i objęła go. Po chwili jednak przesunęła dłonie na jego twardy brzuch i zaczęła rozpinać guziki przy jego nienagannie wyprasowanej koszuli, mnąc ją lekko. Zaczął całować ją po szyi, dysząc ciężko tuż przy jej wilgotnej od potu skórze. Wyjęła jego koszulę ze spodni i zaczęła błądzić dłońmi po jego owłosionym lekko torsie. Miał pięknie wyrzeźbione, wysportowane ciało. _

_Nawet nie wiedziała, jak się nazywał. _

Nie miał pojęcia, jak miała na imię, ale w tej chwili nie obchodziło go to. Była Kobietą, a on był Mężczyzną. Jej skóra miała słodki smak potu i jakiegoś balsamu do ciała. Całował ją po dekolcie, ramionach i smukłej szyi. Za punkt honoru postawił sobie zebrać z jej ciała wszystkie pocałunki, którymi obdarzył ją tamten facet. Przesunął dłonie na jej sprężyste piersi i zaczął je pieścić przez cienki materiał sukienki. Nie miała na sobie stanika. Szybko znalazł z tyłu zamek błyskawiczny i rozsunął go. Ciekawe, czy tamten pomógł jej go zasunąć?, pomyślał przelotnie. Kobieta zsunęła sukienkę z ramion i pozwoliła jej upaść na ziemię. Czarne, koronkowe majtki kryły jej słodką tajemnicę.

Podczas gdy pieściła jego tors i szyję, przesunął swoją muskularną dłoń między jej nogi, dosięgając jej kobiecości. Była wilgotna tak, jak się spodziewał. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, czując jak kobieta niecierpliwie walczy z zamkiem w jego spodniach.

_Drżącą dłonią rozsunęła jego spodnie. Wiedziała, że jest twardy i gotowy na nią. Ściągnęła z siebie majtki, które zaczepiły się o kostkę jej lewej nogi. Mężczyzna opuścił spodnie. W półmroku widziała jego niecierpliwe oczy. Zbliżył się do niej i uniósł ją lekko, przyciskając do chłodnej ściany. W duchu modliła się, żeby poczekano z naprawą awarii. Posadził ją na poręczy w rogu windy. Uniosła nogi, żeby go nimi opleść. Wtedy w nią wszedł szybko i zdecydowanie niczym wprawny, wieloletni kochanek. Musiał mieć wiele kobiet, pomyślała, ściskając go między udami. Zaczął się w niej poruszać, obejmując rękoma jej talię. Jęknęła, wijąc się w jego namiętnym uścisku. Przyśpieszył. Ich ciała zrosił pot._

Zagryzł dolną wargę. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł tak mocno żadnej kobiety. Był w niej. Byli jednością. Poruszał się w rytm ich bijących jak szalone serc. Byli mokrzy od potu. Był niemal pewny, że nie była to wina nie działającej klimatyzacji. Jęknął. Poczuł jej paznokcie wbijające się w jego napięte mięśnie pleców. Była na granicy bólu i rozkoszy. Wiedział, na której stronie znajdzie się za chwilę. Wszedł w nią mocno ostatni raz i doszedł. Fala przyjemności zalała jego ciało. Szczytowanie poczuł każdą komórką ciała. Kobieta drgnęła w jego ramionach i znieruchomiała. Jej wnętrze pulsowało orgazmem. Przez chwilę drżała niczym zlęknione zwierzątko i jęczała cicho tuż obok jego ucha. Wplotła palce w jego włosy, mierzwiąc je lekko. Tylko przez chwilę pomyślał o tym, ile czasu spędził, żeby je jako tako elegancko przygładzić. Uśmiechnął się do niej i do siebie. przecież do

_Drżała tak, jak nigdy wcześniej. Czuła się, jakby dopiero teraz odkryła, co to znaczy być z mężczyzną. Tak, jakby do tej pory była nieświadomą prawdziwych rozkoszy tego świata małą, niewinną dziewczynką. Jej oczy były wilgotne od łez, a_ _przecież do tej pory, przeżywając orgazm, nigdy nie płakała. A może to był tak naprawdę jej pierwszy raz, kiedy tak dogłębnie poczuła w sobie mężczyznę?... _

_Obejmowała jego szyję, kiedy ostrożnie ściągnął ją z poręczy i wysunął się z niej, stawiając ją na miękkim obiciu windy. Niczym pozbawiona sił, musiała wesprzeć się o ścianę; metal był ciepły od jej ciała i wilgotny od jej potu. Kręciło się jej w głowie; nawet nie miała siły się ubrać. Stała z uniesioną głową i przymkniętymi oczami, oddychając ciężko. Nagle poczuła dotyk na swojej nodze. Mężczyzna, który zdążył już założyć spodnie, przykucnął przy niej w rozpiętej koszuli, i uniósł lekko jej majtki tak, aby mogła wsunąć w nie drugą nogę. Podniosła lekko stopę; mężczyzna założył jej bieliznę, przesuwając koronkowy materiał powoli po jej skórze. Uczucie było bardzo przyjemne. Uśmiechnęła się. _

Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i wtedy światła w windzie zaświeciły się. Oboje poczuli wyraźne drgnięcie i winda ruszyła. Kobieta szybko założyła na siebie sukienkę i próbowała wygładzić dłonią jej zgięcia, ale materiał nie dał tak łatwo się przyprasować. Ostatecznie zaniechała swoich daremnych prób. Sięgnęła po buty.

Skończył zapinać koszulę. Biały materiał kleił się do jego ciała. Sięgnął po marynarkę. Była pomięta tak, jak się tego spodziewał. Trzepnął ją lekko i zarzucił sobie na ramię. Stanął obok kobiety. Milczeli. Winda jechała w górę. Po chwili, jakby nigdy nic, rozległ się dzwonek i winda zatrzymała się.

- To moje piętro – powiedział i spojrzał na kobietę. – Do wi... – zawahał się, po czym dobitnie powiedział: - Do zobaczenia, proszę pani.

W odpowiedzi posłała mu chyba swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech.

Winda zasunęła się za jego plecami. Ruszył przed siebie korytarzem. Spojrzał na zegarek. Był dokładnie o czasie. Pchnął oszklone drzwi po swojej lewej stronie i wszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Sekretarka podniosła oczy znad klawiatury komputera i posłała mu nieco znudzony uśmiech.

- Panie Olivera – zaczęła – szef już na pana czeka.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział i ruszył w stronę drzwi na prawo od biurka.

_Kobieta przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co zrobić z butami. W końcu jednak postanowiła iść boso. Metalowe drzwi rozsunęły się i już miała wyjść, kiedy coś błysnęło na podłodze windy. Schyliła się i podniosła niewielką przypinkę w kształcie ośmiokąta podzielonego na osiem trójkątów o wspólnym wierzchołku, naprzemianległe pomalowanych na kolory biały i czerwony. Symbol Umbrelli, uśmiechnęła się do siebie, w takim razie pracujemy w jednej firmie. Zaciskając przypinkę w dłoni ruszyła jasnym korytarzem. _

_- Panno Prospero, Alice! – Usłyszała za sobą. – Z całym szacunkiem, ale znowu jest pani spóźniona!_

_Starszy mężczyzna szybko podszedł do niej energicznym krokiem._

_- Wiem – westchnęła. – Winda się zepsuła – rzuciła usprawiedliwiającym tonem, uśmiechając się szeroko. _

KONIEC


End file.
